What's So Earth Shattering About That?
by Angeloholic
Summary: The twins couldn't sit on their hands once the true war began. Mostly DH compliant. Fred/Hermione.


A/N: I must admit that I had no real intention of writing in this fandom again, but after the excellent response I got from my last fanfiction and the fact that I made the mistake of telling my beta about the number of reviews I had gained, I ended up writing this. Personally I like this one, just because it's as compliant as I could make it, without completely tearing DH apart. My beta disagrees, so do review to tell us what you think.

Also a special thanks to **'loha**, **Aurora-Perkins**, **LaraCroft23**, **fredLIVESinME**, N**arutorocks**, **fantasticjoe**, **remuslives**, **anna**, **LunaBell**, **charliebrentandsteve**, **JemmaK**, **betterhalf**, **Samson Frin** and **freds number one**Thank you all for reviewing! It's really appreciated and this is specially for all of you who asked for more, I hope you like it.

* * *

**What's So Earth Shattering About That? by Angeloholic**

_The End of the World as We Knew It wasn't all that dramatic really. There were no big news flashes or fireworks. No big blow out when order left and chaos reigned. My brother and I knew how to mark the end of an era but when it came to the fall of the ministry and the Death Eaters taking over - nothing._

_Just a lynx running into a wedding with a baritone voice. The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._

_What's so earth shattering about that?_

_Everything, apparently._

Mrs Weasley had been beside herself for days and days. Mr Weasley was of little help because he wasn't fairing much better and the children didn't know what to do. One of the first moves of the New Order was to attack those who were known to sympathise with Potter.

Arthur had lost his job and the shop had been taken from the twins, it was only the fact that they owned the land the Burrow was built on which stopped the Ministry taking it as well. Ginny was anxious all the time because she knew that Harry was out there, somewhere but she was powerless to help at all.

It was worse for Mrs Weasley; one minute she had been enjoying the wedding of her eldest son, her family surrounding her. The next, the three she'd been trying valiantly to separate since the beginning of the summer had disappeared. Her little boy and his friends. Fighting a war they really had no place in.

It was George who had finally had enough and snapped, "We're going." Mrs Weasley looked confused and alarmed but Fred just stood grabbing his travelling cloak. His brother would explain it all to him soon enough.

Fred and George had been sitting in the muggle coffee shop just outside Diagon alley for up to an hour now, they hadn't really spoken but they often didn't when it was just them. They just looked at each other and knew.

"Where would little brother be?" Fred asked finally as the waitress walked away. She harrumphed when her sauntering walk hand no effect on either brother but she didn't understand. They had bigger problems at the moment.

"You're asking the wrong question," George replied with a grin, "Where would little bookworm be?"

Fred frowned, the expression foreign and almost grotesque. "Where would boy wonder be?"

"One day we need to make a marauder's map of the entire world…" George trailed off as his brother smirked at him and he comprehended what the red head was thinking.

"Marauders."

"Finding this lot is like finding the Holy Grail." Fred muttered as he pushed his way through the trees and into a small clearing, finding nothing and continuing on. They had been on their trail since the trio had abandoned Grimmauld Place and finding them was becoming increasingly difficult.

George snorted, "Yeah right," He retorted, "We'd have found the Holy Grail by now."

Fred laughed as they trampled through yet more forest, counting on his brother to cover their tracks. A talent that Fred had always found rather remarkable.

The yelling was what was drawing them, the unmistakable raised voices of the Golden Trio bellowing through the forest. The twins pushed out into the open just as they heard Hermione cry, "He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"

The distraught girl ran back into the tent, leaving Harry outside, alone. He watched one piece of air very intently looking too dazed to really move. Fred gave his brother a look and George nodded in understanding. Sensing the air he also disapparated to find their prodigal brother.

Fred stepped out of the undergrowth and Harry didn't look at all surprised to see him, but maybe he had reached his limit for the day. "Come on Mate, time for beddie-byes." He tugged the raven haired youth back into the tent, Harry climbed into the top bunk without a word.

Spying Hermione curled up in a chair; Fred dragged over some blankets and tucked her in for the night. He surveyed the two teens and hoped that George would be back with Ron soon, for all their sakes.

Fred hadn't managed to sleep, too aware that there had been no night ritual of wards and therefore too suspicious to just trust that there were. Hermione was up with the larks jolted in surprise when she saw Fred sitting on the carpet, looking out of the gap in the tent flaps.

"Where's George?" She asked and Fred grinned, it was very often the first question people asked him when he was alone, like him and George were Siamese twins, not just identical.

"He's scavenging for Ronnikins." Fred noticed her eyes well and felt sorry for her. He knew his brother could be difficult. All Weasley men were, but these three carried a weight much greater than what any seventeen-year-old should be expected to. "Want some breakfast?"

Without so much as a word, Hermione got up and started tinkering around in the kitchen. Fred followed but didn't say anything. Slowly the tinkering sounds were replaced with soft sobs and Fred did what he often did when faced with Ginny in these situations, he hugged her. It didn't solve anything, but sometimes it made you feel better – and that was enough.

She had calmed before Harry woke. The Boy Hero wasn't faring much better if he was honest and Fred was at a loss of what to do with them. So he left them too their arrangement and when they decided to move camp Fred just went with the flow, noticing how Hermione lingered.

The visit to Godric's Hallow… was unspeakable. Even living in the magical world, it was unusual to be attacked by some kind of zombie snake woman. Now, Harry was in the throws of some nightmare or another and Hermione was trying desperately to wake him.

Fred was watching the locket though he didn't understand its importance he knew it had one if Hermione was willing to use a severing charm on her friend's skin rather than try to break the flimsy gold.

He watched as Hermione explained everything that had happened to her friend in the last couple of hours, including Harry's wand breaking, which was almost devastating for the boy to hear if his reaction was anything to go by. For a wizard, it was like losing half of yourself. The redhead could relate, he thought, as he glimpsed out of the tent, hoping the George had found Ron. Hoping beyond reason they were safe.

The revelations about Dumbledore had been just that, revelations and in some ways Fred was left feeling even more respect for the old coot to have gone through so much and yet to have still become who he was. It was a true feat. And really, who did Rita Skeeter think she was fooling with all that drivel, there were two sides to every story. Six to the ones that Rita Skeeter told.

When Harry went out after a vague silvery light he had seen, Fred had tried to argue but the stubborn brunet had taken off hissing for him to keep an eye on Hermione and Fred felt that was where he should be anyway though he had no idea why.

He watched her sleep and he noticed for the first time since Ron left that she was sleeping without tear tracks staining her cheeks. He found it a sad sight that he almost thought they were lacking because he had never seen her without them. His annoyance with Ron grew almost daily but he had to remember how temperamental his little brother could be, he had to remember that these were tough times…

He needed to remember that Hermione loved Ron. It was something he reminded himself of often, with due cause and all he could do was hope George would turn up soon so he could leave. He had no place here, watching her sleep fitfully.

The tent rustled and he pulled his wand quickly in defence, ready to attack anyone who came in. Then the flap was drawn back and Harry stepped in followed by two of the best things Fred had ever seen.

"Brother!" Fred and George grinned at each other as they lunged, hugging each other and wrestling playfully. Their call had awoken the slumbering girl however and Harry smiled tentatively down at her, "There's someone here." He said and the girl caught sight of Ron.

Within moments she was in his arms punching every inch of him she could reach and the boy howled. "Hermione!" Fred called quickly pulling her away from his whimpering brother while George half-heartedly tried to shield him.

"You – complete – _arse – _Ronald – Weasley!" She snarled, fighting her restraint, coming precariously close to doing Fred some real damage with her flailing legs. "I came running after you! I called after you! I begged you to come back!"

Ron tried to blunder though an apology and Hermione threw Fred away from her, storming over to her chair sitting down tensely, he told of splinching himself and his meeting with the Snatchers which were greeted by Hermione's derisive comments about perspective suffering and Fred found himself nodding in agreement as he though of the wounds they had all sustained on their flee from Godric's Hallow.

"Come on Bookworm," George tried to cajole the sour Gryffindor, "He saved Harry's life, and he broke that scary talking locket with eyes." George nudged Ron into her line of sight. "That's got to be worth something."

Hermione harrumphed, taking the vanquished horcrux and placing it gingerly into her beaded bag. There was silence again for a moment before George said, "Suppose we'd best be going anyway. Right, Fred?"

"…Yeah, I suppose." Fred agreed hoisting himself from his perch on what had become his bed but was really Ron's.

"What?" Hermione asked her fierce glare which had been reserved for Ron, softening as she turned to Fred. "You're leaving?"

Fred hesitated slightly, though the pause was only truly noticed by Harry who kept stum. "Well, you've got the Golden Trio back now. Me and George would just be identical spare wheels."

George grinned, "Yeah, anaesthetically pleasing."

"But not very useful." Fred finished with a conspiratorial look to his brother, "Don't worry we'll be in touch."

"Somehow." George commented.

Hermione stood coming over to Fred and for a moment he was sure she was going to punch him like she had Ron, but she just threw her arms around his neck tightly. "Alright," She murmured as he hesitantly returned the hug. "Look after yourself."

Fred nodded and pulled away, smiling brilliantly down at her, "'Course we will, you've just gotta win the war." He told her; she smiled faintly at him and he knew his work here was done.

"Ready brother?" George asked and Fred nodded with a grin, the two stepped outside the tent but not before they heard their brother's jealous voice ask, "I leave and I get beaten, they leave and they get a hug?"

Hermione's "Oh Ronald!" was just loud enough for the brothers to know that Ron wouldn't be arguing again anytime soon.

Fred was looking back fondly to the tent when he heard her, turning back he saw his brother looking at him in accusation. "You're smitten, mate." George said.

Fred scoffed, "No, I'm not."

George grabbed his shoulder as Fred turned to disapparate, the older twin stopped and George said in a rather condescending voice, "She isn't yours Fred."

"I know," Fred wrenched his shoulder away viciously, "Why do you think I'm _here_ with you, instead of in there, with _her_?" Without another word he disapparated onto the lawn of the Burrow; his brother joined him in a second.

This time when the hand hit his shoulder, it was more understanding and compassionate as George muttered, "I'm sorry, mate."

Fred nodded stiffly before he started towards the front door. "So am I."

It was in fact a couple of months before the trio heard from the Twins again when Ron finally guessed the password to _Potterwatch._ They listen to the report from everyone, laughing at Fred's anecdotes as he tried to lighten everyone's mood and for some reason, when Fred gave his final call for safety the trio knew that it was mainly directed at them.

This was it, the war was over.

Harry felt sick even as he thought it because before him lay the bodies of people who didn't know that. Didn't know they had made it to the very end until they had fallen. Harry had spent an hour just standing beside Lupin, honouring his memory. His wife beside him, her hair a violent pink even in death and it almost made Harry smile to know she would have wanted it that way.

Slightly further over was the body of Severus Snape, pale from the lack of blood which was smeared on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Harry could still remember the shouts of outrage as he had levitated the man into the Hall where all the war heroes had been laid but with Ron and Hermione by his side, he took no notice.

Carefully, reverently, he lay the man down and cleaned his wound to give him a bit of dignity that he didn't find in his final moments. No one had tried to disturb him now; Harry wouldn't have allowed them to anyway.

Finally, Harry made his way over to one of the most life altering deaths in the room. Fred Weasley, still smiling even now, lay peacefully. His mother cried into his father's shoulder, Hermione wept silently as Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and Ginny curled up into his other side. Percy and George stood on either side of his head, as though guarding him now, trying to make up for the fact they couldn't before. Charlie and Bill were nowhere to be seen now, but earlier they had been rushing around with Pomfrey helping the wounded.

The mediwitch in question was now going through the dead, casting final spells though what they could possibly be for Harry had no idea. Each and everyone was given a white vale to cover them and it was sad to see the Creeveys, two muggles and their only surviving wizarding child watching as their eldest was pronounced dead officially after a war his parents had known nothing about.

Pomfrey looked grim as she finally approached Fred who had somehow come to be at the end of the line. Begrudgingly, Ginny moved aside to allow for the mediwitch to come closer. Mrs Weasley wailed even louder and Ginny joined her as Madam Pomfrey raised her wand. Harry could almost see the words on her face.

_I fixed you so many times. Why can't I fix you now?_

She'd had the same look on her face for ever corpse she's visited and for some reason; Harry knew that in death, everyone was equal. Order or Death Eater. She'd probably looked at Bellatrix Black the same way.

She waved her wand but she stopped mid-stroke, not that the Weasleys really noticed. Confused, she tried again, stopping again in mid-stoke.

"What?" Hermione asked, watching as the mediwitch struggled, "What's wrong?"

"He- I-" Pomphrey stammered uncertainly. "I don't know."

Mrs Weasley sniffed loudly, "What do you mean?"

"The _laxamentum pax_ won't complete." She murmured waving her wand in a complex arc, "But –But I don't know why!" She sighed in frustration.

Harry knew what the _laxamentum pax_ was, it was a charm used to bless the dead before they passed on to the afterlife. It was the equivalent of consecrating a body. George drew his wand, "Let me try, _laxamentum pax_!"

The spell did nothing and George could not complete the movement, quickly he turned his wand on Percy, "_Laxamentum pax_!" The same. "_Laxamentum pax_!" This time to Ron and each time the spell stopped half way.

Mr Weasley stood away from his wife looking down into his son's still face. "But then he's…"

Hermione gasped, it was a half chock, half laugh as she said, "He's still in there."

In a flurry of wand work, Pomfrey ran diagnostic tests but deflated when they all came back clearly saying the same thing, _deceased, deceased, deceased_. "I have no idea what is going on."

Harry looked away, unable to see the shattered hope on the faces of his family; inadvertently he turned to face Lupin, Tonks and Snape. At that moment, he could have swore he heard the dour man's voice in his head drawling at him. _What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?_

Harry murmured to himself and Hermione shrieked, "Harry! You're a genius!" Pomfrey was even smiling at him in surprise.

Pomphrey levitated Fred away and up to the infirmary with his family hot on her heals and Harry continued to look at Snape almost hearing him, once again. _Always the hero Potter_.

Harry smiled, it sounded like Snape could resent him even in death. It was comforting to know that some things would never change.

It was bright, darkness surrounding him, and for once he was at harmony with his surroundings - instead of being the reason for the ensuing chaos. He felt the swirling of the world around him but he knew that it did not want him yet. He was safe for now.

"But Madam! You can't just wake him up!" Hermione argued fiercely as she barricaded Fred's body from the well-meaning mediwitch. "He took the potion for a reason!"

Pomfrey gave the bushy haired Gryffindor a look that could only be read as patronising as she moved past her, "Nonsense, do you think his family don't want him awake? To know he is alright?"

Hermione fumed as she replied, "Of course," She saw Pomfrey remove a vial for her pocket and uncork it, "But Madam, what if he's-"

The mediwitch continued to ignore her; too caught up on her own euphoria that there was one she could save, where she had failed so many more. She carefully dripped four drops of violet solution onto Fred's tongue and watching is satisfaction as he began to stir.

The satisfaction didn't last long.

The swirling began to change, instead of spiralling constantly into the light he knew was just beyond his self-made veil it began to fluctuate and bring him closer, pull him further away from being safe and back to that place he couldn't remember, though he knew he'd been there recently.

The safe left, taking with it the peace he had known. When the world returned to him, so did the pain.

"-hurt?" Hermione finished faintly as Fred roared back to life, literally.

Fred howled in pain and within seconds his family, who had been told to say outside, burst into the infirmary. George watched as he brother cried out in agony and his gaze flickered to the nurse and back. "Do something!" He implored.

This snapped Poppy into action as she cast numbing charms all over the young man's body. The screams tapered of to whimpers of pain and Fred had yet to open his eyes. Nobody moved for a moment, unsure what to do, unsure if there was anything they could do.

Hermione stepped forward hesitantly; gently she laid her hand on top of his, ready to retreat at the slightest show of pain. "Fred?" She whispered to the whimpering man.

Tear dampened lashes fluttered slightly as the man frowned uncertainly, weakly he turned his hand so hers was held weakly in his, "'Ermi'ne?" He whispered uncertainly, "'M 'urt." He slurred through the numbing charms, his eye finally opening and from his position he couldn't see anyone except Hermione who was looking at him in concern, "Eve'yo'e 'kay?"

Hermione barked a laugh at his slurred attempts to find out about everyone else when he himself had nearly been pronounced dead. "Yeah, everyone's alright."

The red head tried to smile but it turned into grimace as it pulled at an unhealed cut on his cheek, Hermione squeezed his hand gently to distract him, "You rest now, you'll feel better after."

Fred grunted softly as he fall back to sleep, a lighter one this time, "Wha'e'er 'ou sa'."

Fred threw himself down onto his hospital issue chair angrily looking at the walker like it had personally offended him. "I give up." He snarled, disgusted that he'd had to resort to that infernal contraption in the first place.

George rubbed his temples in agitation, "No, you don't." He replied firmly, grabbing Fred by the shoulders, "You're going to get up and you're gonna walk to the end of the corridor if I have to shove a firework up your arse to do it!"

Fred shoved his brother away, "I'm in pain!"

George scowled, "No, you're frustrated." The man sighed tiredly, "Look, when I lost my ear-"

"Don't you dare!" Fred snarled again, "Don't you dare compare this to you losing your bloody ear!" The red head man pushed the stroller away and it toppled over from the force, ""You can still hear! You don't look half bad with your hair covering it!" He gritted his teeth, "My _legs_ don't work!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." Huffed an impatient voice from the corridor, the twins turned in unison to Hermione as she strolled in with a bag of food and clean clothes which she handed to George, "Thought you could do with a break." She admitted.

George looked torn for a moment between staying with his brother and running like the hounds of hell were after him as far away from the beast his brother currently was as he could get. "Thanks." He muttered finally, taking the bag from Hermione who smiled at him in understanding, "I'll be back later."

The bushy haired Gryffindor waited for the redhead to leave before she closed the door softly, she turned around, all business and determination, "What's this about your legs not working?"

Fred sighed, another do-gooder friend here to motivate him into _working through the pain_ and _accept that somethings have limits_. He was sick of it. "Just go, bookworm." He sighed dropping his head into his hands.

Hermione looked distinctly unimpressed, "No," She replied walking over to the stroller and picking it up, "And if the worst insult you can come up with is 'bookworm' I'd say you were so high on pain relievers that you wouldn't even know the meaning of the word pain."

Fred grinned at the description though the girl couldn't see it; "Wasn't meant to be an insult." He replied though it was muffled by his hands.

Hermione perched on the edge of his bed beside him; carefully she took his hands away from his face holding them in hers. "Fred, you have to try."

"Actually, I don't." The man replied with false joviality, "I can just sit in here and rot if I want."

Hermione sighed in annoyance, "You know; it wouldn't be nearly as hard if you just listened to the physio."

Fred scoffed at the very idea, "Me? Listen to Brendan Alwas? About my health? The man's as big as a house and younger than me. Git couldn't look after a human body if he only needed to look at it every other day."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she'd been told what to expect by Mrs Weasley. Since Fred had regained consciousness full time two weeks ago, he had become increasingly resistant to treatments or making progress. The only thing he would accept was the pain relievers which he was all but living off at the moment and he was even trying to wean himself off those.

The entire Weasley clan had been here at one point or another and the number willing to visit their recuperation brother or son had dwindled quickly due to his violent temper and cutting remarks, to the point where only George would spend any real time with him.

Hermione had been so busy trying to sort out taking her NEWTs she had only been about to stop in for fly by visits, but when Mrs Weasley had broken down on her shoulder about 'Poor Fred' who 'refused to get better', she decided that the NEWTs could wait. Ron had nearly fallen of his chair when she'd said it.

"Healer Alwas is a fine physiotherapist. If you don't want to be a cripple for the rest of your life, you're just going to have to listen to him." She stated frankly, she let go of his hand and moved to brace the walker. "Now, get up."

Fred's eyes looked contemplating between her and the walker, "What's in it for me?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes to the heavens, this was unbelievable. "Except being about to walk, you mean?" She asked and the man just nodded for her to continue. "I don't know. What do you want?"

For the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione saw that calculating gleam return to the prankster's eyes and a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. "Are you bargaining with the cripple, bookworm?" He tutted at her mockingly, "Surely there's a rule against that sort of thing."

Hermione didn't look swayed in the slightest, "Will it get you up if I bargain with you?"

The smirk finally won out and spilled across the red head face mischievously. "It might."

The brunet shrugged, "Fine, what do you want?" She added hastily, "Within reason."

Fred seemed to deflate ever so slightly. "What if I don't feel reasonable?" he asked sullenly, "Never mind, I know what I want."

Hermione was going to go insane, she knew it. Talking to the twins had always made her feel like this, like she was taking two steps forward and the four back. "And what do you want Fred?"

"Answers," He replied promptly and she looked at him in confusion, "No one tells me anything in this place, just in case I get _upset_. Like I'm some kind of head case up on the Janus Thickey ward, can you imagine me socialising with Lockhart?" Fred sighed, "I ask you."

Hermione grinned slightly, "What kind of answers do you want?"

"The kind that comes from the questions I ask." He replied, "I'm not doing this for nothing." Hermione wanted to argue that he could do it for himself, but she knew it would be pointless.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously for a moment, "What are the terms?"

Fred considered it, "For every question you answer - sufficiently, mind – I'll take ten steps," He said, "Terms to be renegotiated upon improvement."

Hermione knew this man and she also knew to be wary of any bargain you struck up with him, remembering that episode between the twins and Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup. She stuck her hand out over the walker, "Deal."

George watched from a distance as he seemed to most days now. His brother hobbled along on crutches, whining and complaining to Hermione as she ordered him to "Take a couple more steps, just two more Fred" before she'd answer any of his questions.

The bushy haired girl had come to the hospital every other day for the last month, allowing for George to return to the shop and keep the business which was paying for Fred's medical care, going.

In the last month Fred has actually given a rat's fart about being able to walk again, if only so he could follow Hermione around the ward and continuing to irritate her when she'd had enough for the day. Today was his first day on the crutches and George couldn't completely stifle a laugh as Fred tried trip a particularly brutal nurse who had been described to 'give sponge baths like she was cleaning one of Snape's manky cauldrons' and George had winced at the very thought of those beefy calloused hands coming anywhere near him.

The nurse merely kicked the crutch out of the way and it was only Hermione's supportive hand that kept Fred from tumbling to the floor. As Hermione turned a scathing glare upon the health worker, readying herself for a confrontation about proper patient care, even if said patient was Fred Weasley, George came forward taking his brother of her hands.

They watching in interest as Hermione began her lecture, both of them grinning triumphantly at the nurse who continued to scowl. George chuckled softly, no intention of stopping Hermione now that she was on a role. "How are you doing, brother?"

Fred grinned, "Much better, George." He looked to the nurse, "The care in this place is impeccable."

George snorted at the blatant misdirection his brother was trying to pull, "She's studying for her NEWTs, you know."

"Woman hasn't even got NEWTs?" Fred gasped in outrage, "And they are letting her tend to cripples?"

George nudged him gently, aware of the other's precarious balance. "Idiot, you know what I mean."

Fred sighed, "Suppose I do." He conceded as Hermione seemed to be winding down.

George nodded cautiously, "She's at the Burrow a lot. Helping Ron."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Well, of course she is. He's her boyfriend, ain't he?"

George watched in surprise as his brother started to limp away from him and back to his side room. "You know about it?"

Fred looked over his shoulder incredulously, "Why wouldn't I?" He asked just as he crossed the threshold, quickly he made it to his comfy chair, threw his sticks away and lowered himself gratefully into the violently red upholstery. "She's here everyday almost, talks about him all the time. She talks about stuff with me. I have to admit though; it's nice to have a mate who ain't you or Lee."

George frowned as his brother relaxed, closing his eyes and shut out the world. George sat down on the edge of the bed timidly, "And – you're alright with it?"

The familiar clip of Hermione's heals began to draw closer in the quiet ward as Fred's head lolled to the side, he smiled without humour at his brother as he replied quietly, "I have to be, don't I?"

Later that night, Hermione fell out of the Floo Network still laughing at some inane joke Fred had told earlier in the day. The kitchen was dark when she arrived and in surprise she looked at her watch, she gasped as she saw the time. _Nearly twelve? Midnight?_

She scrambled to her feet quickly brushing herself down, there was soft sounds coming from the living room and the bushy haired Gryffindor entered cautiously.

Like the kitchen, the living room was dark suggesting that the room had been abandoned a couple hours ago as the family had all went to bed. However, in the corner stood the wizarding wireless, playing away to itself as "You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me" performed by Celestina Warbeck lulled listeners to sleep with its soft melody.

With a soft, amused sigh, Hermione walked over to turn it off.

"Don't."

Hermione yelped in surprise clutching her heart as she turned around to see Ron sitting in the arm chair, glaring at the offending radio. "Ron! Don't frighten me like that!" She whispered harshly, aware of the sleeping family upstairs.

"Where have you been?" He asked as though she hadn't spoken.

Hermione flicked off the wizarding wireless with a huff, "I was with Fred of course."

Ron hummed, "Of course, where else would you be these days?"

Hermione turned back, her hands planted firmly on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron exploded from his chair angrily, "It _means_ you're never here!" He stalked forwards, "You're always with _him_!"

Hermione stepped away from him, "You know what?" She asked as she backed into the kitchen, "I'm not talking to you when you're like this."

The redhead pulled her around angrily, "You can't just brush me off again!"

"Lower your voice," Hermione hissed as she shook him off, "_Your_ brother is in _hospital_ Ronald!" Not caring anymore is the entire Wizengamot came running down those stairs at the racket. "I'm trying to help him!"

"And what about me?" Ron asked, waving his arms wildly, "What about when I need help with the NEWTs you're making me take?"

"No offence Ron, but Fred getting better is a little bit more important that school work at the moment."

"See," Ron pointed his finger at her accusingly, "See, there it is again!"

"What?" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as though they would protect her from Ron's angry words.

"Since when was Fred more important that school work?!" Ron asked.

The bushy haired Gryffindor chose to assume that Ron meant, why had Fred become one of her main priorities and responded thus, "Since a bloody wall fell on him!"

"He's alive, ain't he?"

Hermione's arms dropped to her sides in shock and she felt her hands ball up into fists, "But he wasn't!" She hissed, this time she was the one to advance, "He was dead! For hours, we would have missed it if it weren't for Harry! He's not recovered, still, really two months on and it doesn't look like he will be for a long while yet!"

Ron scowled, "But he doesn't need you!"

"Yes, he does!" Hermione finally gave in to some of her anger and shoved Ron away from her, forgetting that she had been the one to get so close in the first place. "IF you'd been to see him at all recently-"

Ron came back, "Don't you turn this around on me!"

"Don't be stupid! This is all about you!"

Ron smiled humourlessly, "So now I'm stupid, am I?"

Hermione nodded jaggedly, "Yes, right now you are." She moved away from Ron, intending to go to bed, "I'm going to see Fred tomorrow, I've got to sleep."

"But you went today!" Ron protested up the stairs as he made to follow her.

"And you wonder why I don't want to stay around here with the sparkling company I receive when I get home?" She asked sarcastically before she shut Ginny's door in his face, for a long while they both just stood on either side of the door, just thinking what all that had been about.

Fred looked up in surprise as the door to his room opened, his magazine was quickly forgotten as Hermione slipped in quietly, "Bookworm?" he asked, squinting into the semidarkness as she drew closer, "What you doing here?"

Hermione shrugged as she sat down in the chair beside his bed, her hand wrung in her lap, her head bowed. "Couldn't sleep, I suppose."

Fred nodded in confusion, "Alright," He shifted slowly so that he was facing the girl more comfortably, "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No." She replied in a small voice.

Hesitantly, the man reached out for her hands, taking them comfortingly in his. "You want to lie down?" He asked, shifting to get up, "You look exhausted."

Hermione laughed weakly, "Thanks," She didn't move, "I can't let you give up your bed."

Fred shrugged as he grabbed his crutch to hoist himself up, "You can if you give me my chair." He remarked and she quickly moved as Fred hobbled over. Knowing the man had made up his mind she quickly set about making him comfortable by taking his foot rest, pillows and blankets to cocoon him in his chair until Fred waved her hands away, "Stop mothering, woman." He pointed at the bed, "Sleep. You have about four hours before the morning nurse comes in to torture me."

Hermione laughed at his description of the beefy nurse, "Nurse Hackett isn't that bad," She scolded him softly as she kicked off her shoes.

Fred grinned mischievously at her as she curled up in his bed, "It's all in the name, Love." He murmured quietly.

Hermione hummed in agreement as she fell asleep, and Fred just smiled. She hadn't noticed his slip.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra! It's an Irish lullaby!" George wailed as he flung himself into his brother's room, arms outstretched in an effort to reach that final note. He barely had a moments breathe to duck the flying slipper that zoomed past his head and zoomed out into the corridor hitting Nurse Hackett in the side of the head.

"Shut up, will you!" Fred hissed as George laughed rambunctiously at the scowl on the nurse's face, obviously tempted to throw the slipper back. "She's asleep!"

George grinned around the door and waved cheerily at the nurse, "Bagged a nurse have you?" He asked as he turned around, "I must say…" His grin slipped off his face as he saw the 'she' in question. "Brother, why is our little brother's girlfriend sleeping in your hospital bed?"

Fred shushed him again, struggling to his feet, "Be quiet!" He shuffled over to the door and shooed George out, following quickly with one last lingering look at Hermione. He closed the door softly, casting a do-not-disturb charm on the door, a charm that most boys knew by the age of thirteen. He turned back to his brother, "She's just sleeping."

George looked at him suspiciously, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the blazing row the two of them had last night would it." Fred shrugged one of his shoulders before he began hobbling over to the nearest bench, meant for visiting relatives who were made to wait.

He lowered himself with the help of his brother, clutching the crutch like a staff as the all-too-familiar pain shot up and down his legs and lower back. "I didn't know they'd had a fight." He said through a wave of pain.

George nodded, not thinking to doubt his brother, "Yeah, last night." His eyes carefully taking in his brother's face as he said. "Ron isn't too happy about her spending all her time here."

The pain of Fred's face seemed to leak away as he looked at his brother questioningly; he made a few aborted attempts to answer before settling on, "Well, I can't stop her."

George snorted as he reclined, to get as comfortable as one could on a hospital bench, "You don't want to."

Fred nodded, "And I don't want to."

George clapped his brother on the back, mindful of his injuries, "Fred," He said slowly, as though his next words were going to cause him pain and this was his only way of procrastination, "You can't do this to Ron."

Fred looked over in confusion, "Do what?"

George glared, "Don't give me that, you know what." He scolded softly, aware of the agitated gaze of beefy-man-woman watching them from the nurses' station, slipper still in hand.

Fred sighed, "I haven't done anything. I wouldn't." He got to his feet again, he started back to his room with George a few steps behind him, "She wouldn't." He muttered to himself almost silently, but it was enough to stop George in his tracks, watching Fred in shock.

"Come on, Fred." Hermione pleaded, "Just this and then you can go home."

Fred whined in that way that he thought was endearing, "It hurts Hermione!"

Hermione almost screamed in frustration, "Come on, just to the end of the corridor," She implored him, "To the end of the corridor without the crutches and – and I'll help you shock your mum when you go home." She said conspiratorially, a wicked gleam in her eyes that Fred would proudly take responsibility for. "We won't tell her you're coming out; you can't just walk right in." Hermione coaxed him, "She might even faint."

Fred looked at her warily, "When did you turn into me?" He asked getting to his feet, leaning against the wall he carefully handed over the sticks to Hermione.

Hermione chuckled, taking the crutches but ready to catch him at any moment. "About the same time I started sleeping here three nights a week." She replied. They hadn't talked about it, the fact that she turned up so often, or the face that Fred was always willing to give up his bed at a moment's notice. George and Harry were the only ones who knew about her nocturnal excursions to St Mungo's, George was vaguely disapproving and Harry was torn because he knew of the problems his best friends were having.

The rest of the Weasley family had started visiting him again once his good mood had returned and Mrs Weasley's comments would set Fred on edge every time he saw her. "But dear," She would say in a very maternal way, "Fred's nearly better, I'm sure Ron would like to see you around the Burrow a bit more."

Hermione would just smile understandingly and disregard anything his mother had to say and; he, for one, was very grateful.

Fred nodded with a grin, "Right then." Tentatively, he shuffled his sock-clad feet along the polished floor of the hospital ward. He stuck his arms out at his side for balance, shooing Hermione away when she stepped forward, "You said no crutches." Hermione beamed at him, glad that he was willing to do this for himself.

The steps were painful without the added support of the sticks. His knees groaned in protest and Fred could almost feel where the healed bones ground together, though he knew that that was nonsense because he'd been force feed skelegrow before he'd even left Hogwarts.

Hermione hovered beside him every step of the way, as she had been for his entire recovery and she was right. As soon as he could walk a short distance without the crutches he could leave the sterile environment of the hospital and return home.

Fred saw the end in sight; he just had to get to the doors. If he reached the doors, he could have a rest, he could go home. Fred gave a whoop of joy as he all but leapt at the door. His felt his weight supported against the door and gave a sigh of relief.

The relief was short lived as the door opened behind him and he toppled to the floor, barely missing the man on the other side of the door. "Fred!" Hermione called out in alarm, the crutches were dropped to the floor as she hopped over Fred. She knelt down beside him, carefully shifted so she had his head cradled in her lap, "Fred, are you alright?" The man in question just groaned, one hand clutching his leg as he rocked slowly. Hermione carded her hand through his hair as she whispered comfortingly, "It's alright, Fred. You'll be alright." She looked up to the nurses' station where the commotion had not been noticed. "Nurse!"

A nurse who had a fondness for Fred and his antics came running full pelt down the corridor, her wand drawn and ready. "What happened?" She asked all business.

"He fell when the door opened," She replied remembering there was someone waiting to come through, the person who had caused Fred to fall. She spun round, "Why don't you watch…" her angry tirade trailed off as she saw who was holding the door open.

Ron's grip on the door was harsh and his face was taking on a vaguely puce hue as he watched his brother being taken away and back to his room. Harry stood behind him looking for all the world like he'd rather be back in the cupboard under the Dursley's stairs than standing where he was right now.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted quietly, sliding around the two of them cautiously. "I'll just go and see…" He pointed vaguely before he made his escape.

Ron and Hermione stood looking at each other for a long while, people stumbled past them as they blocked the doorway but no one had gathered the courage to ask them to more aside. The silence continued until Ron said, "You haven't been to the Burrow in a while."

This was true. Hermione had to admit that after the innumerable fights she and Ron had been having over her helping Fred, some days she just couldn't bare to go and see him. Their little saga was putting everyone on edge, especially Mrs Weasley who just wanted everyone to be happy, now that the war was finally over.

Hermione nodded, "I've been busy." She replied finally, not seeing any point in lying.

Ron scowled over her shoulder, "With Fred?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied bravely, "Amongst other things."

There was more silence before Ron blurted, "I don't want you to see him anymore."

Hermione turned away from him, stalking back to Fred's room where the nurse had just left. "Tough."

Ron pursued, "Hermione!" He pulled her back around, "I said I don't want you to see him anymore."

Hermione threw him off angrily, "And I said tough!" She turned again to open the door, "I'm not going to stop helping Fred just because you're having some childish tantrum."

Just as the door opened, Ron yelled back. "He's in love with you!"

Hermione froze hand still on the door knob. Her gaze found Fred, who was propped up on the bed, Harry at his side, looking at his brother with unadulterated horror.

"See!" Ron shouted, pointing over her shoulder at Fred. "He won't even deny it."

"Ron," Harry called sternly, "That's enough."

"Come on mate," Ron implored him, "You know it's true. He's been perving over her since the whole Godric's Hallow debacle. You said so yourself!"

Harry stepped forward, "I said no such thing," He hissed.

Ron blustered on, "Well – well you implied it!"

"No I bloody well didn't!" Harry yelled back, just as Nurse Hackett appeared over Ron's shoulder.

"If you can't be considerate," Her black eyes swivelled to each of them in turn coming to rest on the back of Ron's head. "You can leave."

Ron glimpsed back and Harry moved forward with an apologetic look at Fred who still looked horrified with his brother. "Sorry, we'll just be going." He apologised and the nurse softened as she saw the scare adorning the raven haired youth's forehead, the nurse moved away and Harry hesitantly reached out for his friend, "Hermione?"

Hermione pushed him away, "Leave me alone." She pushed past Ron and out into the corridor fleeing as fast as she could.

The three stood quietly for a moment; Ron looked at his friend, "Harry?"

The brunet held up his hands, looking away, "Ron – just don't."

George couldn't bare this. His mother was in shambles, cursing the name Hermione Granger, Ron was beside himself with equal parts anger and guilt at the fact that the Know-It-All was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately Ginny was at school while Harry searched the hills looking for his lost friend, and Mr Weasley tried to stay as far away as humanly possible from the entire thing.

Worst of all there was Fred. He'd refused to talk to anyone for days, which was beyond unusual for the normally very outgoing redhead. He refused to go to the physiotherapy sessions, or eat unless forced and the other twin could only hope that Hermione was found soon.

"Well hello Dear brother." George greeted in his usual cheery voice as he pushed into the dark hospital ward. "I must say, this vow of silence thing is rather refreshing," He goaded as he tucked his carrier bag in the corner, the one containing fresh clothes what were in various shades of pink due to the fact he'd washed them himself, unsure of his mother's reaction had he asked her to do it. George was rather proud as all the clothes in the wash had been blue. "I mean, when was the last time I managed to finish a sentence without everyone looking at you to do it for me?"

Fred stayed exactly where he was, curled up on his side, feigning sleep and George sighed silently. He cast a quick lumos to get some light into the room so he didn't trip over the bed like some kind of great lummox.

"Business is going well," He told his brother, "I mean, I've completely scrapped the accountancy books and the inventory lists because you know me and numbers." He shuddered in dismay. "But so far we've been doing fine. Except for the fact we've run out of skiving snack boxes and fake wands but hey, who cares really?" George asked flippantly noticing that Fred still showed no signs of moving.

George fell into the chair facing his brother's back, "She's missing, you know." George fell silent, he had yet to mention Hermione, knowing that she was the main reason his brother was so upset, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The bed sheets rustled but Fred didn't turn around, "What?" He croaked.

George bit his lip, "Hermione's missing."

This time Fred did turn around and George saw the bags under his eyes, barely visible through the swollen eyes which indicated he'd been crying. "Since when?"

George grimaced, "Since Ron's 'announcement'."

There was more silence from the injured twin before he said in a very small, uncertain voice, "So she's not just avoiding me then?"

George gave a small smile, "No, not just you."

Fred grinned ever so slightly, "That's alright then."

George nodded, "Mum's out for blood though, keeps saying that Hermione broke her baby's heart." Both twins grimaced at the way their mother coddled their younger brother. "Confident she'll turn up though." He beamed at his brother with false bravo.

Fred sighed, turning so he was on his back looking up at the ceiling, "I don't know why." Fred said, "Ron called me a perv, you know?"

George's eyes bulged comically, "He what?"

Fred nodded silently, biting the inside of his cheek so he could keep his composure, "He told her I loved her, and proceeded to tell her I'd been perving over her since Christmas." He shifted slightly, "Maybe I have, I mean, there has to be something wrong with me if I fall for my little brother's girl."

George reached out and flicked the top of his brother's head, "There ain't nothing wrong with you," He grinned slightly, "Now Ron is a different matter."

Fred sniffed slightly at the joke, feeling the utter despair clawing at him again as he thought of the mess he'd made for himself and his family, "I don't want to love her," He whispered quietly.

George took the hand lying on top of the sheets firmly in his, "But you wouldn't change it, even if you could." He finished.

Fred grinned brokenly at his brother, "Now who's finishing whose sentences?"

Even in it's warmest times; England was nothing in comparison to southern hemisphere. Finding her parents hadn't been hard, but it had been difficult to get them to understand the situation. Once the memory charms had been lifted however, it had been a rather joyous reunion and she couldn't believe how much she had missed them.

They decided to stay in warmer climates however, instead of returning to England saying that they'd made a life for themselves over there. She could definitely understand that as she had demonstrated when they'd asked her to stay with them.

So here she was, freshly apparated into the Weasley's back garden, just as she had been just over a year ago when they had made the move from Privet Drive. As it always had, the Burrow hummed with life, and from her place hidden in the garden, she could see Mrs Weasley puttering around in the kitchen.

Slowly, the bushy haired girl moved towards the door. After a moment of procrastination she raised her hand and knocked.

There was a short kafuffle on the other side of the door until it opened to the welcoming face of Molly Weasley.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," Hermione greeted softly.

Mrs Weasley's welcoming demeanour fled as her anger rose, "How _dare_ you come here?"

Hermione stepped back as though physically struck, "Excuse me?" She asked in confusion.

Mrs Weasley advanced, "After all the trouble you've caused and you just waltz up to my door after two weeks of nothing?" The woman's voice was growing shrill, "My son is in pieces because of you, girl!"

Hermione backed away from the angry mother uncertainly, "I didn't mean-"

Mrs Weasley spoke over her, "Ron has been beside himself for days!"

"Wait!" Hermione yelled and the abruptness of the sound stopped Mrs Weasley's tirade, "Ron?"

Mrs Weasley sighed in annoyance, "Yes Ron, you know, your boyfriend." She sneered down at Hermione, "Though I should hope he'd have more sense after-"

Hermione gaped at Molly in shock, "Ron? You're worried about _Ron_!?"

Drawn by his mother's loud exclamation, Ron appeared behind her. "Mum?"

"Well of course I am!"

"_Ron_ out-ed his brother in a fit of jealousy!" Hermione yelled back, "Fred's the one you should be worried about!"

Ron protested from behind his mother, "You wouldn't listen!"

Hermione looked past Mrs Weasley's angry form, "There was nothing to listen to! You were being unreasonable!"

Ron stood side by side with his mother defensively, "Unreasonable? You were spending all your time with my brother _who fancies you_! I'm your boyfriend!"

Hermione scowled, understanding now why she had spent the better part of a month on the other side of the world. "Your brother hasn't been an utter git to me since the end of the war! Your brother trusts me!" She shouted back angrily as tears welled in her eyes, "Your brother would probably treat me better than you do!"

Mrs Weasley's hand was swift as it came down upon Hermione's cheek. "You – you trollop!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

"Mum!" Mrs Weasley turned as saw George standing in the doorway, her arm dropped to the side as he pushed past her to Hermione.

The bushy haired Gryffindor was tentatively touching her cheek; her eyes welled even more as she looked to up at Mrs Weasley and Ron. George quickly came to stand between his Mum and Hermione, turning back to Molly, "What has gotten into you?" He asked incredulously as he shielded Hermione.

Mrs Weasley looked shocked by her own actions but she wasn't going to let this slide, "She's bad news, George." Mrs Weasley pleaded with him to understand, "Look what she's doing to Ron."

George frowned at his mum, "Ron? What about what _he_ did to Fred?" He pointed an accusing finger at Ron who didn't look the least bit regretful. George looked to Hermione, "Fred's been… bad."

Hermione nodded, ignoring Mrs Weasley's pleas to her son, "Should I – go see him?"

George nodded pensively, "Yeah, I think he'd want to see you."

"Hermione!" Ron called as she turned to apparate; she stopped but didn't turn back, "If you go-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," She snapped, taking a calming breath she continued, "I hope we can be friends. Eventually."

Hermione didn't spare Mrs Weasley a glance before she apparated to St Mungo's.

Fred lay on his side, staring at the wall as was common place over the last few weeks. He'd just been returned to his room after another lecture from his very disappointed physiotherapist about the apparent relapse. Like Fred really cared what some physio thought of him.

"I can't believe you, you know." A familiar voice said from the doorway behind him. Fred tensed at the sound, "I go to rescue my parents from untold horrors down under, I come back my boyfriend breaks up with me, his mother slaps me and here you are trying to create the ultimate pathetic fallacy."

Fred struggled to turn over, looking at Hermione in surprise. "Mum hit you?" He asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded, pulling back a bushy bang to reveal a fading red mark on her cheek. She gave him a cracked grin as he frowned, "Yeah, but George saved me."

Fred just blinked at her, "Mum hit you?"

"Yeah, should have known not to get on her bad side after what she did to Bellatrix." Hermione walked further into the room, seating herself in his comfy chair, "But I haven't spoken to Ron properly yet, you're mum made it very clear what he thinks of me at the moment."

Fred was quiet again, "Get me out of this bed." He ordered flinging the sheets off himself.

Hermione sighed, "Fred-"

"No," Fred argued, struggling to his feet, feeling what the lack of therapy had done to his legs. "She can't just hit you-"

"Fred, I'm sorry!" Hermione shouted, and then felt stupid as the redhead slumped back against his bed. "I'm sorry I ran away."

Fred hid his face behind his fringe, eyes firmly fixed on his feet which dangled uselessly at the end of his legs, "Don't be, it's not your fault." Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to reply but talking with her parents hadn't really helped so much as given her a chance to think about everything now that she had chance to breathe again. "I wasn't intending to tell you."

Hermione smiled sadly up at him, "I got that from the fact that Ron told me."

Fred grinned self-deprecatingly, "Yeah, didn't know that Ron knew," His eyes flickered up briefly, "Trust him to become observant when everyone least expects it."

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah."

A hush fell upon the room, only broken by the uniform sounds of the hospital, "I don't expect anything, you know." Fred said finally, "I wasn't even going to say anything, but now you know…"

Hermione nodded, "Now I know." She reached forward and took his hand in hers, "What if I said I want to do something about it?" She asked hesitantly.

Fred's head whipped up, eyes landing on hers calculatingly, "I'd say you were joking." He said slowly, "Because Ron might not exactly be a catch most of the time, but one day he'll grow up."

Hermione laughed, "Can Weasley men grow up?" She asked rhetorically, "I think Ron's a bit – possessive for me."

Fred grinned at her, "I'm not too possessive, I suppose." Slowly, he turned his hand in hers until he gripped it tightly in his grasp. "Comes with having a twin."

Hermione smiles, leaning forward until she was a hair's breadth away from him, "Well, I'm something you won't share."

Fred's trademark mischievous grin took hold of his face as his eyes flickered from her to her lips, "Wicked," He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

_After that, life seemed to be one life changing experience after another. It was odd how she let me use her as a crutch when I limped into the Burrow to give my mum a good what-for. George stood by me all the way and secretly I think Boy Wonder was wishing us well, even as he was trying to reign in Ron's temper._

_The End of the World wasn't so bad it seemed, as it gave everybody a second chance. Maybe not necessarily what you thought you'd get but you normally ended up alright._

_Ron got together with Luna Lovegood after a long summer trying to make a dictionary which could decipher the utter rubbish she spoke. They got married two years later._

_Ginny and Harry got together and were married pretty soon after. Dad was ecstatic because Harry was probably the only man in the world who would be good enough for his little girl._

_Percy actually got a girl, as did George. Charlie was too obsessed with his dragons to need a girl, but the less said about that the better._

_Now I'm an uncle to a little blond, part Veela who has everyone wrapped around her little finger; I can't wait to corrupt her into the next generation of prankster._

_We dated for just under a year until I asked Hermione to marry me (but really George asked her for me, said it was just painful to watch me flounder like some kind of Percy), and she said yes._

_To think, it all started because me and George turned up in the middle of a forest at the right time, and (even though she's vehement that she doesn't), she has a saving people thing._

_What's so earth shattering about that?_

_Everything, apparently._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Now, you've read it and I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know. Thanks!


End file.
